Błękitny Świat
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Blue World] Kuroko kecil mendapat mimpi aneh, di mana dia bertemu dengan sosok aneh yang mirip dengannya. Warning inside, settingnya sebelum Rakuzan vs Seirin. DLDR.


Waktu terasa sangat lama. Berjalan dengan gontai di antara segudang, bahkan segunung mimpi aneh. Tak ada yang tahu isi mimpi aneh yang didapatkan oleh_nya_. Bak berada dalam kegelapan yang abadi, mimpi-mimpi itu terus menumpuk menjadi satu, seolah memanggil_nya_ kemari, merasuki dan merasakan_nya_. Memintanya dengan lirih dan penuh permohonan kecil agar membukanya. Tak ada satu pun yang berhasil dibuka segelnya ketika–.

_PYAAAARRR! ! ! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ B****łękitny Świat / Blue World**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning(s)_ : OOC, AU, typo dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Oke, bingung mau pidato apa -_-" pokoknya selamat membaca! Oh ya, untuk _fic_ ini, **flame** dipersilakan asalkan ada yang kurang (atau kalo ada yang kurang _sreng_ dengan penggunaan bahasa). Namun jika **flame**-nya buat ngjelek-jelekin _fic_ ini, udah kagak adil namanya -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika saja seorang anak kecil dengan rambut biru seperti langit yang sangat terang, terbangun di antara riuk air yang sangat jernih sekaligus tenang serta langit yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, setelah mendengar suara air diceburkan dari suatu tempat. Dia masih terbaring di sana, memandangi awan putihnya yang mengambang-ambang seolah rela kalau dirinya menumpahkan segala curhatannya di sana. Airnya yang tenang dan jernih tak membuat tubuh maupun pakaiannya basah.

Kepalanya lalu ditolehkannya ke segala sisi. Beberapa detik setelahnya, mata biru pucatnya merefleksikan seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan, membelakanginya.

Orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang aneh, setidaknya bagi_nya_. Ia mengenakan semacam jersey dengan nomor punggung 11, dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapi anak kecil yang masih terbaring itu, mendapati bahwa jersey tersebut bertuliskan 'Seirin'. Wajahnya pun lebih dewasa dan tenang. Sangat maskulin, walau tetap saja terganggu oleh tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi 168 sentimeter. Dan, dia mengulas sebuah _senyuman_.

Keheningan pun menerpa di antara mereka berdua, dan riak air segera membisiki telapak kaki orang itu dan tubuh bagian belakang anak kecil ini. Tak ada yang berkata apapun di antara mereka. Tiupan lembut angin menyapa mereka berdua, dengan dua pasang mata yang sama-sama berwarna biru langit itu saling bertatapan.

Akhirnya anak kecil itu bertanya dengan posisi masih sama, "Siapakah kau?"

"Bangunlah dik. Kau masih terbaring." Laki-laki itu malah mengingatkannnya dengan lembut. Masih sambil berdiri dan menghadapnya. Masih mengulas senyumannya yang sangat _misterius_ bagi anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu.

Anak kecil itu akhirnya menegakkan punggungnya dengan ditopang oleh kedua tanganku. Dan ketika ia bercermin pada air yang jernih itu, ia mendapati bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sungguh-sungguhlah _aneh_. Bukan karena tubuhnya memang kecil – mungkin dia juga menyadari kalau dia memang _masih_ anak kecil – namun wajah_nya_. Ia masih bisa mengingat wajah orang yang lebih dewasa itu, dan kaget bahwa wajahnya sangat _mirip_ dengannya.

_Mengapa dia ada di sini? _Satu pertanyaan lahir dari anak kecil itu.

Ia memang tak punya kakak maupun adik – karena dia memang anak _tunggal_.

_Dan, di mana ini?_ Pertanyaan kedua segera meluncur dari pikirannya.

Memang, dilihat dari segi manapun, dunia yang mereka berada terasa aneh. Seperti berada dalam surga, di mana tak ada yang dapat menyaingi keindahan tempatnya. Seolah tempat itu mengundang seulas memori yang tak pernah anak kecil itu lihat sebelumnya.

"Kakak siapa lagi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Nggak usah nanya itu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Ogiwara-kun?" jawab kakak itu seraya berjalan menghampiri anak kecil itu, seolah waktu berjalan lambat seiring dengan perkataannya yang menusuk itu. Wajahnya masih setenang rembulan dan senyumannya sangat hangat sekaligus _dingin_ sedingin es membeku. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut, lantas meniupkan nyanyiannya kepada mereka berdua, seolah tempat itu hanya ada mereka saja.

_Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku berteman baik dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun?_ Pertanyaan ketiga pun melayang dari pikirannya, kebingungan.

Di dunia nyata, anak kecil berambut _baby blue_ ini dikenal memiliki aura yang sangat minim. Dia tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun di sana, dan hanya Ogiwara Shigehiro satu-satunya yang menyadari keberadaannya tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari-carinya. Dia makin tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia in–.

"Ah, kau bingung ya? Biar kuceritakan satu cerita bersambung ini."

Kakak itu lantas berhenti tepat lima belas senti di depan diri anak kecil itu, dan perlahan-lahan ia berjongkok, kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya di atas air jernih itu. Tampaknya kakak itu tak khawatir celana pendeknya basah terkena oleh air jernih itu, begitu juga dengan anak kecil itu. Ia melakukan posisi duduk bersila di depan anak kecil yang sekarang mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh itu. Wajah kakak itu menampakkan sesuatu yang tak biasa, seolah ia telah menggantungkan harapannya kepada anak kecil itu.

Kakak berambut senada dengan anak kecil itu memulai ceritanya dengan wajah sangat menenangkan selagi matanya memandang anak kecil itu dengan pandangan menyejukkan, "Anggap saja ini cerita seorang laki-laki _invisible_, namanya… Ah, sebut saja si A. Dia sama sekali tak bisa dicari karena memiliki aura yang sangat tipis. Ia pun beranjak besar dengan sedikit orang yang menyadari keberadaannya, hingga masuk SMP Teikou dan bertemu dengan lima anak laki-laki lain yang kelak disebut _Generation of Miracles_ atau _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kau tahu apa yang dia dapatkan selama tiga tahun di sana?"

Anak kecil itu menyimak ceritanya dengan seksama, dan seketika saja dari kepala anak kecil itu bermunculan tanda tanya besar ketika kakak berkulit pucat itu menanyakannya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita aneh itu, seraya menjawabnya dengan yakin, "Nggak, Kak."

Kakak itu mengulum seringaian kecil, dan kembali menceritakannya, "Dia mendapat bakat yang aneh di klub basketnya, dan dua tahun sesudah bertahan setengah mati di klub itu, dia sadar bahwa teman-temannya yang merupakan Kiseki no Sedai itu mulai menyimpang. Anggap saja kelima teman si A itu memiliki warna seperti pelangi. Merah, bitu, nila, kuning dan hijau. Si merah mulai menampakkan totalitas dan arogansinya, kemudian si biru mulai menjadi seorang monster, si hijau perlahan menjadi seorang penembak yang menakutkan, dan sangat jitu tembakannya. Si ungu menjadi semakin terabaikan, dan makin tinggi melampaui dua meter serta sangat sadistis. Dan si kuning, mulai naik pamor mendahului si A yang lebih dulu masuk tim itu. Mereka mulai mementingkan ego dirinya dan si A memutuskan menghilang di klub itu pada tahun ketiga, hanya si merah yang tahu alasannya. Masuk SMA, ia bertemu dengan si harimau yang lapar akan prestasinya. Ia menawarkan posisinya sebagai bayangan kepadanya, dan mulai membalas dendam dengan cara santun sebagai laki-laki kepada kelima mantan teman SMPnya. Mula-mula mereka berdua menaklukkan si kuning, diteruskan dengan si hijau."

Anak kecil itu pun antusias mendengar ceritanya, dan bertanya dengan semangat, ditandai dengan wajah pucatnya yang mengulas senyuman manisnya, "Mereka menang tidak, melawan sisanya? Aku akui, cerita itu sangat bagus, sampai-sampai tak bisa berkomentar."

Si pemuda berjersey itu mengulas senyuman ramahnya, dan menjawabnya sambil menceritakannya kembali, "Tunggu sebentar, biar kuselesaikan ceritaku ini. Mereka pun berancang-ancang mengalahkan si biru, namun mereka keburu ditaklukkan olehnya. Sadar atas kelemahannya, si A pun mulai melatih kemampuan men-shoot dan teknik lain sebisanya. Mereka ditaklukkan tepat pada babak eliminasi Interhigh, dan atas kedatangan si hati besi, mereka pun perlahan bertambah kuat. Mereka bersua kembali dalam Winter Cup, dan perlahan namun pasti, mengalahkan si biru dan si ungu pada dua kesempatannya. Si kuning kembali menantangnya, dan lagi-lagi dikalahkan oleh mereka. Berkat itulah, Kiseki no Sedai yang dikalahkan mereka pun mulai mengenali kembali arti 'pertemanan', bahkan si biru mulai melihat_nya_ sebagai teman baiknya. Namun yang tak aku ketahui, adalah nasib Ogiwara-kun dan si merah."

"EEEEHHH? ! Ada Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun? !" Anak kecil itu menjerit kaget.

"Iya. Dia masuk menjadi bagian dari cerita ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa, namun aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai sahabat, dan aku ingin dia bersahabat dengan teman-teman Seirin-ku." jawab kakak itu sedikit sedih.

Anak kecil itu rasanya mengerti kepedihan yang dialami kakak itu. Namun yang membuat anak itu masih bingung. _Mengapa kakak itu malah menceritakan kisah semacam itu padaku, sepertinya mengalihkan diriku dari tiga pertanyaan besar ini…_

Ini wajar sih, mengingat anak kecil itu menganggap kalau dia bukan adik kakak itu atau semacamnya. Ia bahkan tak berani berpikir bahwa kalau-kalau dia kelak ternyata ada keterkaitan dengannya. Dunia serasa terjungkir balik begitu anak muda ini mendengar cerita seperti itu. Benar-benar menyakitkan, seperti habis ditusuk-tusuk dari belakang. Kejamnya!

"Dan kau…" Kakak itu perlahan menutupkan kedua mata anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu segera bergerak menjauhinya, namun apa daya, tubuhnya malah tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa! _Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi? !_ Ia tak bisa memberontaknya kali ini, mungkin karena fisiknya yang lemah.

Kakak itu melanjutkannya dengan suara sendu, suara yang tak pernah terdengar sebelumnya, "Tumbuhlah dengan baik, bertemulah dengan anak-anak pelangi itu dan bimbinglah mereka ke jalan yang baik… Semoga Tuhan memberkati perjalanan panjangmu… Selamat tidur. Di sinilah perjumpaan kita berakhir. Kita akan bertemu lagi di saat kau masuk SMA. Percayalah, masa depanmu tak sesuram bayanganmu. Kau adalah manusia dengan masa depan yang terbentang seluas dunia ini…"

Anak kecil berambut _baby blue_ itu terlelepa dengan nyenyaknya, terbuai dalam ucapan kakak itu. _Aku tak mengerti apapun! Aku ingin banyak bertany–._

_PYAAAARRRR! ! ! ! !_

**-x0x-**

"Oi!"

Begitu seorang remaja cowok berambut _baby blue_ membukakan kelopak matanya, dia mendapati ada seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh kokoh dan tinggi yang sedang menatap dirinya. Rambutnya merah, mirip punya si merah itu, namun berbeda. Ia menawarkan kehangatan dan kesetiakawanan yang tinggi, berbeda dengan si merah yang _dia_ ceritakan pada_nya_. Cowok itu kini mengerti apa yang _dia_ katakan pada_nya_. Hmph. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menduganya.

Cowok beralis dobel serta berambut merah gelap itu menanyakan kepadanya sekali lagi, "Hei? Kau kok menyeringai begitu?"

"Tak apa-apa, Kagami-kun." Cowok _baby blue_ membalasnya dengan datar.

"Hah?"

"Aku baru saja berjumpa dengan diriku yang menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku di masa kecil, itu saja." Lanjut cowok minim aura itu, lalu berdiri dari posisi tidurnya yang duduk dengan kepala terantuk pada tembok yang berdiri di samping kirinya. _Kini pikiranku sudah jerni dan aku mengerti semuanya. Mimpi yang kulihat pada usia lima tahun itu adalah mimpi paling indah yang pernah aku lihat…_

Di sana, cowok itu berjumpa dengan dirinya yang masa SMA. Tampaknya, semua 'ramalan' yang diceritakan oleh_nya_ tak ada yang salah. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar, seolah Tuhan sudah merencanakan semua skenario drama ini dan sang waktu yang berjalan gontai meratapi keterikatan_nya_ dengan dirinya yang memanggulnya. Tak hanya itu, semua senpai_nya_ dan teman-teman seangkatannya di klub basket itu juga memanggul hal yang sama. Memanggul sang waktu hingga berjumpa di final Winter Cup.

Cowok yang jago _missdirection_ ini lantas berkata kepada Kagami yang sedang bersiap-siap di ruang ganti dan juga semua starter serta segenap tim basketnya dengan suara ditekankan, penuh niat serta tekad yang bulat, "Mari kita bersiap menyongsong masa depan yang cerah di Seirin. Kalahkan Rakuzan untuk masa depan yang cerah."

Seringaian buas langsung tersirat di wajah mereka, dan segera berteriak menyahutinya dengan semangat berapi-api, "YEAH! _FIGHT!_ KITA HARUS MELINDUNGI MASA DEPAN SEIRIN!"

Dalam hati cowok itu, ia ingin menyongsong masa depan yang cerah dengan menggandeng semua teman-temannya. Baik Kiseki no Sedai maupun teman-teman Seirin-nya, dan juga Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ia berharap semuanya berjalan lancar, agar kelak ia bisa banyak bercerita lebih lengkap kepada dirinya yang di masa kecil itu. Sesekali memberi kuis kepada dirinya yang masa kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa itu asyik, ya kan?"

Ah, langit serasa biru. Lebih jernih dan menyilaukan. Setidaknya hal itu merupakan gambaran terakhir yang dilihat anak kecil itu dalam kurungan air yang jernih. Menantikan kedatangan selanjutnya kakak berjersey itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
